


Our Kitten...

by Shammalelesprit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Park Jimin, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Innocent Park Jimin, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shammalelesprit/pseuds/Shammalelesprit
Summary: Jimin doesn't understand why Taehyung's dick is hard.





	Our Kitten...

It was a normal evening in the Bangtan dorms. The only thing is that it was going to be Jimin’s birthday in a few hours. Seokjin was finishing the cake’s icing in the kitchen while Hoseok helped him to clean. Yoongi was with Namjoon in the living room, one was decorating as the other finished his speech and wrapped the presents. Meanwhile, Jungkook was setting the confetti pistols up along with the table.

 

As for Taehyung, he was with the birthday boy, playing video-games. Jimin was on the younger’s lap. The two best friends played laughing. Suddenly, Taehyung sighed, throwing his head back. Jimin turned around worriedly.

 

“Tae-Tae? Anything wrong?”

“N-nothing, don’t worry, continue playing *mumble* and wiggle that thick ass of yours…”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing”

“Ah? Okay…”

 

He shrugged and continued playing, moving from time to time, back and forth or from left to right, making Taehyung harder with every move. When the others finished the preparations, they texted him, for him to prevent Jimin from coming downstairs. He agreed and put his phone back down. After a few minutes, he got another text from the Maknae.

 

Babybun: We’re still going 4 it?

Daddy Tae: Ofc we R Baby Boy

Babybun: Don’t call me that, Daddy! I’m blushing in front of the Hyungs

Daddy Tae: So? I love it when you blush. Plus U’ve been a good boy. That’s why Daddy got U a kitten

Babybun: Thank chu I love wu :3

Daddy Tae: Anytime, Baby boy, Love you too

 

Taehyung smiled to himself as he hugged Jimin’s waist.

 

“T-Taehyung… What a-are you doing?”

“What? Can’t I cuddle with my best friend?”

“No… Of course, you can…”

 

He played, blushing furiously as Taehyung snuggled against him. After a few moments, the door opened on an impatient Jungkook.

 

“Da- I mean Hyung?”

“Yes, Kookie.”

“Can I talk to you?... In private?...”

“Of course.”

 

The concerned got up, sitting the older on a cushion.

 

“Be right back, don’t mind me.”

“Okay…”

 

Although, he loved both of his dongsaengs, jealousy pinched his heart… He craved for attention. But, he continued playing as the two went to the room next door. Taehyung sat on the bed.

 

“What is it, Baby Boy?”

“Daddy, I can’t wait tonight”

 

He whined, his top raised a brow, smirking.

 

“Oh really?”

“Daddy please”

“I can’t Baby Boy…”

“But Daddy”

“Look I can give you your little gift earlier… If you want”

“Oh yes Daddy”

 

Taehyung smirked and took out a little box of his jacket’s pocket. Jungkook cheered.

 

“What’s in it, Daddy?”

“Open it and you’ll see…”

 

The younger took the box eagerly and ripped it open. As he did, he became crimson red.

 

“Daddy?”

 

In the box was a pastel pink, 4-inch butt plug, along with it came a little remote control. Embarrassment took over him.

 

“So? Like it?”

“I-it’s…”

“Here, let me help you”

 

Taehyung came up to him. He took the box, kissing his lover restlessly. He removed the plug from its sealing, grabbing his boyfriend’s arse harshly. He pressed his knee his already hard crotch. He pulled his jeans and boxers down. Jungkook moaned loudly as the other went down on him. Then, he turned him around and bent him over the bed. Taehyung licked his rim before putting a lubed finger in, making Jungkook groan at the cold feeling. After pumping a few times, he added a second finger.

 

“D-daddy, please g-go faster.”

 

The older complied, but removed them soon after, causing Jungkook to whine at the loss. The fingers were replaced by the plug. Taehyung moving in and out a few times.

 

“A-ah! F-fuck! Daddy!”

“Baby Boy! We said no cursing!”

 

His hand marked the younger’s ass. Then, he pushed the plug all the way in, letting only the cute diamond ornaments. After that, he got up, kissing the other’s neck.

 

“You can get up, Baby Boy.”

 

Jungkook got up and pulled his clothes back on, the older smirked.

 

“Now let’s test it, shall we?”

 

He took the remote and switched the tool on the highest setting. The younger moaned loudly as he fell on his knees. He continued moaning as his Hyung played slyly with the settings.

 

“D-da-daddy… Please…”

 

Jungkook begged and Taehyung switched it off. He let the other catch his breath fully before saying, slyly:

 

“Now I have full control of your body, Baby Boy”

 

He helped the younger up.

 

“Don’t worry, if no one notices, Daddy will reward you”

 

A smile crept on the younger’s lips. He pecked his lover’s lips before rushing downstairs. Taehyung went back to Jimin’s room, only to see a sleeping little mochi on the floor, the joystick still in his small hands. His shirt rode up a bit and revealed a glimpse of his lustful abs. His V-line was also exposed, making Taehyung go hard again. There was less than 2 hours before midnight, so he picked him up and laid him down on the bed before embracing him.

 

~Time skip brought by Jimin’s Jams (*^*) ~

 

Taehyung woke up by someone tapping his shoulder.

 

“Yah! Tae! Wake up, we have only 15 minutes left”

 

As he didn’t wake up, Seokjin shook him. The younger reluctantly got up and both got downstairs. Yoongi was scolding Namjoon because the younger broke one of the chairs.

 

“We’re freaking lucky there were 8 of them. You, fucking clumsy dumb-ass bitchy monster” (Oh lord! TF Did I just write!??)

“Yoongi! No cursing! Jungkook is still innocent!”

“Yeah, whatever. Just keep your husband away from anything breakable!”

 

Seokjin blushed at his sayings. But he somehow managed to grab Namjoon and put him down on one of the chairs.

 

“Don’t move! Don’t touch anything! I don’t want to clean after you!”

 

The younger crossed his arms, pouting. Then Seokjin got the cake out of the fridge, Yoongi went to fetch his lighter and Hoseok searched for the now-lost candles.

 

“AHA! GOT’EM!”

 

He cheered and handed them to Seokjin. The older set on them on the cake. Yoongi came a little after with his lighter. Jungkook was glued to Taehyung on the sofa.

 

“Plea-please…”

“But your moans are so cute.”

“The Hyungs will notice.”

“They won’t, if you keep it low.”

 

He continued playing with the remote. The younger squirmed in his arms. After the others finished with the cake and the chair, Taehyung switched the vibrator off. Yoongi sat on the sofa across them.

 

“Tae, go wake the whining thing”

“Okay”

 

He got up, smirking at Jungkook as he switched the plug on once again. The younger fell on his knees, clamping at his stomach. His Eomma ran to him.

 

“Kookie?! Baby, are you okay?”

 

He thought quickly before claiming.

 

“I-it’s okay… I-I just… the lack of sleep… maybe?”

“oh, Jungkookie… You can sleep if you want. I’ll take care of the pistols.”

 

He faked a smile as he thought of a way to kill Taehyung for doing this to him. Meanwhile, upstairs, Taehyung entered his best friend’s room silently. He came nearer, and his view was blessed by a nearly-naked Jimin. His shirt rode all the way up this time, his little brownish nipples pointed straight (straight? Hoe what?) at the cold breeze. His shorts got down by a little showing up his deep V-line… and his pubis. ‘No underwear, uh?’ He fought his inner pervert, trying to calm his growing boner in front of this heavenly view. Suddenly, the older groaned and turned around on his tummy. His ass came on display. It was so round, so firm, so defined, he knew it would fill his hands fully. Taehyung shook his head quickly.

 

‘This will be yours tonight, don’t worry Tae!’

 

He approached the bed gently patted his head.

 

“Jiminnie… wake up”

“Urgh… Leave me alone”

“Jiminnie”

 

He groaned a bit but opened his eyes.

 

“What?”

“Come downstairs, I have a surprise for you”

“But I don’t want to…”

 

He whined and curled into a small ball under the sheets.

 

“Jiminnie, come please… I’ll carry you if you want.”

 

He uncurled and shook his hands up, pouting.

 

“Yesh, Pwease.”

 

Taehyung smiled fondly, before picking him up bridal style. They got down, four more minutes to go. But when the younger tried to put him on the couch, Jimin clung to him like a koala.

 

“Chimchim, you need to get down now.”

“Noooo…”

“Minnie, down.”

“But it’s dark here”

“Sit down, I’ll be here in a few. And don’t turn on the light, please.”

“Fine”

 

Jimin reluctantly let go off Taehyung, who gently laid him on the sofa. The younger sprinted to the kitchen to the other. Their smiles were hidden in the darkness. Seokjin, being the less clumsy, took the cake and they all went to the living room where Jimin was struggling in order not to switch on the lights. Suddenly, they went on, on their own and a loud cheer was heard.

 

“IT’S MIDNIGHT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JIMIN!!”

 

Happy tears rushed down his cheeks, he smiled widely, completely hiding his slender crescent eyes. Seokjin gave the cake to Hoseok for him to hold, then he rushed over to his baby with a tissue, wiping his tears.

 

“Don’t cry, Chimchim.”

“I-it’s just… too… much…”

“Aww”

 

Seokjin pulled him into a warm hug, petting him gently.

 

“Thanks, Eomma”

“Anytime, Sweetie”

 

Then, Hoseok jumped with the cake in front of the younger and all began to sing. And suddenly the sunshine shouted.

 

“MAKE A WISH!!”

 

Jimin closed his eyes, made his wish and blew the candles. They all cheered, Seokjin cut the cake and fed his little mochi. During the four hours that followed, they played, ate, sang and danced. Then, Yoongi brought Soju bottles and Seokjin, being too distracted by food, didn’t notice. All the Hyung line drank and the Maknae line too, but only a bit. A few bottles later, the elders were drunk. Which ended like this; Namjoon and Seokjin locked up in the kitchen, making out, Hoseok had Yoongi around his waist carrying him to their shared room. The only ones who were sober enough to think before fucking was the Maknae line. And yet…

 

“T-Tae?”

 

Jimin asked as the younger massaged his thigh… Jungkook was on his boyfriend’s bed, Taehyung had put the toy setting on low, making him squirm but every time he did so, it would hit his prostate making it harder every time to stay quiet. His torturer was next door with the birthday boy. The older was tickling him, straddling him as he laid down. Therefore, Taehyung managed to tickle Jimin’s hips, making him wriggle. The younger immediately regretted as he felt himself getting hard again. At first, Jimin didn’t pay attention but once he felt a rock hard ‘thing’ under him, he stopped the tickle game.

 

“Chim?”

 

He got down and asked oblivious to the world:

 

“Why is it hard?”

“E-EH?!”

“Why is your pee-pee hard?”

 

The younger smirked as the other looked puzzled.

 

“You don’t know?”

“No… Mine is not…”

 

He looked down as if ashamed. Taehyung put his finger under his chin and lifted his head.

 

“Don’t worry, mine is not hard all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and it’s called a boner or an erection”

“Oh…”

 

Jimin went down on the floor as the other sat up. He looked up, blushing.

 

“Ca-can I tou-touch it?”

 

Taehyung only nodded and Jimin brushed his small fingers on it. The younger hissed, throwing his head back.

 

“Sor-sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not, Kitten. Continue, it feels good.”

 

The older blushed at the nickname but managed to resume his actions. Then the door slammed open on a panting flushed Jungkook. He looked dumbfounded, at the scene before him; his boyfriend sitting on the bed, legs apart with Jimin between them, hands on his crotch. The youngest moaned.

 

“D-daddy…”

“Ah, it’s you Babyboy. Just in time.”

 

Taehyung switched off the torture machine in him.

 

“Come over here”

 

Jungkook obeyed and kneeled in front of him.

 

“Babyboy, I need you to teach our Kitten how to please his Master.”

“Of course, Daddy”

 

The latter undid the sitting one’s pants and managed to remove them. Afterwards, he palmed his boyfriend through his boxers. After a few seconds, he pulled the underwear down, Jungkook took his dick in his hands and pumped slowly, using saliva as lube. He took the oldest’ hand and wrapped it around his lover’s length. He helped him moving up and down. A few minutes later, precum leaked from the tip, Jungkook gladly licked it. Jimin looked in curiosity.

 

“Why did you lick it? And what was that whitish thing? Isn’t it supposed to be dirty?”

 

Taehyung chuckled while the youngest pointed his member at him.

 

“It’s precum and it isn’t dirty. Here, taste it”

 

At first reluctant, he, then, gave it a little kitty lick, tasting the substance.

 

“It’s salty”

“But it isn’t bad?”

 

He shyly shook his head. Both lovers grinned, then the Maknae began sucking the head as Jimin continued moving his small ass hands up and down. Taehyung let out a husky moan.

 

“Yeah… Just like this”

 

Jungkook sucked harder, putting all the length in his mouth. After a few moments, he took it out and said.

 

“Why don’t you give it a try, Kitten?”

“M-me?”

 

He blushed. Jungkook smiled sweetly, nodding.

 

“Yes, you just have to suck on it like a lollipop”

“O-okay”

 

Jimin took it and licked it before putting it in mouth and sucking slightly.

 

“Use your tongue too, Kitten”

 

The older obeyed. The youngest undressed fully except for his boxers. He leaned forward and kissed his lover from the side. Their tongues battled for dominance. Jimin’s mouth felt so good, Taehyung felt his high approaching, he signaled it to his lover. Jungkook went down on his knees once again. He told Jimin to let him. The youngest took it in his mouth sucking harshly. After a few seconds, the other came with a long throaty groan. Jungkook smiled, his boyfriend’s release still in his mouth. He pulled his Hyung into a long-heated kiss letting Jimin taste Taehyung.

When they broke the kiss, Jungkook asked:

 

“So?”

“It… it doesn’t taste th-that bad…”

“See”

 

He blushed furiously as Taehyung removed his shirt.

 

“Is it compulsory to be naked?”

“Yes it is, kitten”

 

Then, the youngest helped him get his clothes off, letting him in boxers only.

 

“Now come here”

 

Taehyung patted his lap. The older shyly sat down still covering himself the best he could with his hands.

 

“Don’t cover yourself, you’re beautiful.”

 

The older removed his hands, turning him around so he was straddling him. He kissed all the way down to his nipples. He licked them, pinched them, sucked on them, just torturing them.

 

“Aah… Taehyung…”

“No, it’s Master to you kitten”

“B-but…-”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no… Master…”

 

He continued his torture, groping his ass from time to time. Jungkook, feeling forgotten, got behind Jimin and licked his neck, putting a hand in his boxers. Jimin moaned loudly as both boyfriends went hard on him. Suddenly, they stopped.

 

“Why did you stop?”

“Don’t be a needy kitty”

 

Taehyung managed to get his briefs down. He took his dick in his hands and pumped with a growing pace.

 

“See now you’re hard too”

 

Too lost in pleasure, he didn’t answer. He threw his head. Jungkook pinched his nipples. Then, Taehyung nodded at the youngest. The concerned immediately understood, he got up and went to fetch the lube. He came back with the wanted bottle.

 

“Daddy, can I? please, I’ve been a good boy, nobody noticed”

“Of course, Babyboy”

 

The Maknae cheered.

 

“Kitten, I need you to get on all fours”

 

Jimin only nodded, obeying. Jungkook got behind him.

 

“Stick that cute butt of yours out”

 

He said as he pulled his ass up; kneading both cheeks, spreading them apart.

 

“Daddy, isn’t it beautiful? My hands are so full”

“Of course, I have great tastes after all”

 

Jimin, not used to this kind of praise, buried his face in the pillows, blushing like a fool. Jungkook poured some lube on his fingers. He brushed one against his pink hole, making the smaller shiver at the cold feeling.

 

“Ready, Kitten?”

“W-will it hurt?”

“At first it will, but after it feels amazing”

 

Jimin thought a while before accepting, he trusted him, he trusted both of them. Jungkook slowly pushed a finger in. He felt his Hyung jump a bit in pain.

 

“I won’t move till you tell me to”

 

After a few moments, he bucked his hips. The youngest began moving his finger, in and out, before adding a second finger. He continued moving and began picking up pace, when he felt two large hands on his own ass. The hands pulled his underwear down, they settled on his dick pumping, up and down as he began scissoring his Hyung. Then he added a third finger as his boyfriend switched the toy still inside him.

 

“Mmh… Daddy”

“Moan for your Daddy”

 

Both bottoms were moaning loudly.

 

“Babyboy, don’t you think he is ready?”

 

Taehyung switched off the butt plug for the younger to be able to regain consciousness. Panting, he answered, still spaced out.

 

“Y-yes D-Daddy…”

 

Jungkook lubed himself up and aligned himself at Jimin’s entrance.

 

“Tell me if it hurts”

 

Three solid minutes passed, before the oldest wriggle a bit, testing territory. The Maknae got it and began moving slowly and gently at first.

 

“Aah… Jungkook…”

 

Then Taehyung went in front of Jimin and kissed him lustfully.

 

“In-Inside you… feels so good…”

 

The concerned didn’t answer, moaning as if his life depends on it. His best friend lifted his head up, pointing his dick in front of him.

 

“Suck, like you did a while ago”

 

Despite the Maknae pounding into him at an inhuman pace, he managed to take him in his mouth. The moans were sending vibrations on the other’s length. After a while, Jungkook pulled out and Taehyung replaced him, making the poor mochi scream in pleasure. Taehyung was not as long as Jungkook but he, sure, was longer. He set a reasonable pace. His lover laid down next to Jimin. Spreading his legs wide, he had one hand on the plug and another on his nipples. He moaned out loud.

 

“Daddy…”

 

Not able to resist, the dominant directed his hand on the youngest crotch, playing with it.

 

“M-Master, I-I… S-something i-is coming out…”

 

His so-called ‘Master’ smirked and pumped his length.

 

“Let it out, Kitten”

“Aah… Taehyung…”

 

He came with a long whiny moan. Taehyung pulled out, still hard. Jungkook and himself cleaned the oldest and tucked him in. The Maknae kissed his lover.

 

“My turn, now… Daddy…”

“Anytime Babyboy”

 

Taehyung laid Jungkook down next to Jimin and kissed him before whispering huskily.

 

“We’ll have to be quiet, we don’t want to wake him up, do we?”

“No Daddy”

 

Still naked due to their previous activities, the older guided his hand along the other’s torso down to his dick. He started pumping, his thumb playing with the slit.

 

“Daddy… I’ve be-been a good boy… please…”

“That’s right. And you deserve a reward”

 

The younger was looking forward. Taehyung’s rewards were always the best, not that he ever rewarded by anyone else, but still.

 

“Yes Daddy… reward me…”

 

Taehyung smirked. He removed the plug. Jungkook whined at the loss but the toy was soon replaced by the elder’s cock. He thrusted a few times, before pulling out again.

 

“Daddy?”

“I want you to ride me, Babyboy”

“Of course, Daddy”

 

They switched positions and the younger sat down on the other’s dick. He began moving up and down before finding a steady rhythm. Taehyung gripped his hips and asked;

 

“You like it?”

 

He knew one of the Maknae’s weak spot: dirty talking.

 

“I lo-love it…”

“You like Daddy’s big fat cock wrecking your cute little ass, splitting you open?”

 

He only let out a long moan as he continued moving.

 

“You like being filled up? Answer me, slut!”

“Ye-yes. I’m Daddy’s big slut. I-I lo-love being filled up by Daddy’s big cock!”

 

After a few minutes, Jungkook came Taehyung’s torso as the other came inside him. Both cleaned up and fell asleep. Taehyung near Jimin an arm around him and Jungkook on his torso. The next morning four of the members were not able to dance or even walk for Yoongi and Jin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school ;-; 
> 
> I feel guilty...


End file.
